


Forever

by zoe_trope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grimdark, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe_trope/pseuds/zoe_trope
Summary: writing horror is fun and i don't do it often hope u enjoy owO
Kudos: 4





	Forever

Rose watched as her roommates began to do the dishes, John and Dave arguing over who was washing and who was drying, and Jade giggling at the argument, one they had often. She loved them all, and was incredibly grateful to be living with four of her best friends. She smiled, looking between the three of them. She couldn’t imagine life without them, and didn’t think she’d mind being with them forever. Dave decided to wash, and John would dry, so long as Dave dried the wooden spoons, as John hated how they felt. A near nightly routine. 

She felt a small pang in the back of her head, but wrote it off as a stress headache, which she often got. College was hard, even harder when you had to work, and had to be the voice of reason for a house of four young adults. She excused herself and stood, walking into her and Jade’s bathroom, and finding some pain killers to get rid of the headache. A shower might be nice as well, she decided, and quietly grabbed some pajamas and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up to a sufficient temperature.  
Steam curled out of the shower, foggy tentacles smearing over the mirror and floating through the air. She stepped in and began to bathe, the hot water helping her relax. She held so much stress, it was no wonder she had headaches all the time. She shampooed her hair and washed her face, a sickly feeling washing over her as she gently scrubbed around her nose piercing. 

The world began to spin around her as she stumbled to the floor of the shower, pulling her legs close to her. Despite the temperature of the shower, she began to shiver and cough. Black liquid sputtered from her lips and she gasped putting her hand to her mouth.

Her lips felt cold, colder than the rest of her. She gagged, more black liquid coming out. She lurched over, on her hands and knees over the shower grate. Black surrounded her, staining the shower tiles. Her back arched as the liquid spilled out of her, and slowly stopped, dripping from her lips. She took a deep breath and sat back, the color draining from her face. She felt another wave hit her, and as she leaned over the grate once more, liquid came slowly, though she felt a great mass in her throat. A large tentacle slithered out, and wiggled out of her mouth like massive dark purple tongue. She shrieked, the tentacle retracting back into her throat. 

Outside the door, footsteps approached, concerned voices raising questions. She tried to get them to go away, unsure of what was happening or why. She stood and rinsed herself off, feeling weak. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, and gently wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at her face.  
Her usual dark complexion was slowly fading, turning grey in front of her eyes. Her pupils widened, as the grey curled around her face, creating patterns as delicate as lace. She scratched at her skin, and looked down to see the same happening to her hands. She threw off her towel, her entire body weaving with grey. Her nails slowly turned black, and as she cried, her tears splattered black on the counter. She tightened her towel around her, and opened the door, all three of her roommates standing outside in concern. 

Dave covered his eyes, not wanting to see disrespect his sister, and brought up a hand to cover John’s eyes as well. Jade jumped up to see if she was okay, and was met with a growl and a hiss, Rose’s eyes turning completely black. 

She felt her stomach roiling, and instinctively placed a hand over it, her skin bulging and bubbling beneath her towel. Jade reached out in concern, and was smacked away, and met with another growl, black spit projecting from Rose’s mouth. It covered Jade’s face, and as she tried to wipe it away, found it sticking, and melting into her skin. She screamed as she tried to scrape it off of her face. Dave and John sneaked a peak as Jade shrieked on the floor, more black liquid dripping onto her off of Rose’s lips.  
She snapped up and looked at them, white smoke curling off of her body. A wicked smile crossed her face as a tentacle slipped out of her towel, more black dripping onto the floor. She wobbled closer to them, Dave and John backing into a corner, and bracing each other for dear life. 

Her smile faltered as her jaw unhinged, tentacles sprouting from her mouth and grabbing onto John’s face. Dave screamed, trying to push her away. Her towel fell as tentacles ripped her abdomen in half, grabbing Dave’s torso and pulling him into the gaping mouth inside of her stomach. She grabbed John with limp arms as the tentacles from her mouth consumed his face, and held down his shoulders as they wrapped around his neck, tearing off his head with a swift motion.  
She heaved for a moment, John’s body and Dave’s legs below her, blood pulsing and squirting all around her feet. Jade shrieked and tried to run to the door, but was stopped quickly by a tentacle wrapping around her ankle, her head making hard contact with the doorknob, effectively knocking her out. Rose walked over, gently picking up Jade’s body before the tentacles wrapped around it and consumed her in an instant, nothing left behind. 

Rose turned to look in her full body mirror, tentacles spilling around the room, cleaning up the remains of her friends. The tentacles from her mouth retracted and her jaw clicked back into place, almost as if it never happened. She fell to the floor, the rest of the tentacles slowly writhing back into her body as she lost consciousness.  
She loved her friends. She’d do anything to be with them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> writing horror is fun and i don't do it often hope u enjoy owO


End file.
